Internal combustion engines have camshaft phasers for varying the phase relationship between the crankshaft and a camshaft. Camshaft phasers allow the timing of the engine to be optimally adjusted based upon speed and other parameters by enabling relative rotation of the camshaft to the crankshaft.
Examples of some prior art camshaft phasers include U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,193 to Knecht et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,400 to Lipke et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,721 to Gardner et al., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.